when angel and serpents dance
by aniki732
Summary: what happen when an angel fall for a demon


**When Angels & Serpents Dance**

**Angel -17 **

**Jessie - 16**

**Ruben - 19**

**Jonathan - 18**

**Edwin - 19**

**Angel - 22**

**Marcus - 17**

**Joel -19**

**Ayden - 10 months**

**Joe -16**

**Stephen - 17**

**Deneis - 16**

**Alex – 1 **

**Zully – 14**

**In the beginning there were three prophecies. The first prophecy foretells that There will be a half demon turning against his own kind to save humanity he will be the dark knight of Sparta and That there well be of a Nephilim whose as powerful as an Archangel she is the priestess of light. The 2nd prophecy is about a child part angel part demon part human he is the Redeemer. The 3rd prophecy foretells of three humans protecting the redeemer. The first one is rebellious warrior of hell. The second is the machine warrior of earth. The Last is the blue dragon of heaven. **

**chapter 1: late for school**

**Monday 0930**

**Angel: Crap I'm late.**

**Angel is running to the school he stops when he hears something.**

**Angel: (smirking) Great timing.**

**Angel looks behind him and sees nine monsters with the top part of their heads missing **

**Angel: (smiling) Good they're only soldier demons. This should take only a few minutes.**

**Angel looks around to make sure nobody is nearby.**

**Angel: I better put this wii down on the ground, I don't want it to break.**

**Angel puts the book-bag with the wii on the ground, and then cracks his neck and starts to laugh. Angel than takes a long deep breath and smiles again his eyes became blood shot red. His teeth began to grow and become sharper. His fingernails became claw-like, as bat-like wings appeared on his back.**

**Angel: (human/demon like voice) see yah**

**Angel disappeared and reappeared behind the demons, Angel rammed his hand in the back of one of the demons, making it come out of its chest Angel kicks the dead demon off and then disappears again and reappearing on top of a house and raised his hand in the air. Lightning began to come from his hand. Then Angel disappeared and reappeared behind six demons the six demons burst into black flames; one of the demons tried to attack Angel. Angel grabbed the demon by the neck, forcing lighting into the demon then angel throws the body in the air. Angel returned back to his normal form and walked toward the book-bag picking it up and begins to walk away. The last demon runs to him but gets hit with the other demon that had fallen from the sky. The demon burst into flames covering the other one in black flames, killing it slowly.**

**0953**

**chapter 2: lunch time**

**Angel runs into school luckily it was time for lunch, and he went to the table were he see his friends**

**Joe: Angel you got super smash BRAWL!**

**Angel: Hell yeah!**

**Joe: brawl is the third best thing that has happened to this planet.**

**Angel: (confused) What's the second?**

**Joe: Me.**

**Angel: (laughing) I'm scared to know what's the first thing!!!!**

**Joe: Oh that the easiest one….Hentai.**

**Stephen: That's sad.**

**Deneis: I know, Joe has it all wrong.**

**Angel: Ok what are the three greatest things on this planet?**

**Deneis: Thats easy third is ****Kakashi, second is Gackt, and number one is** **Johnny Depp.**

**Joe: Wow what a fangirl! **

**Stephen: You guys got it all wrong**

**Stephen: The third best thing is gears of war, second halo, and number one is my girlfriend viola  
**

**Both Angel and ****Deneis make a wip crack noise**

**Stephen: (pissed off) Oh yeah what are your top three things?**

**Angel: There is only one thing in the world I care about and that my ****Nephilim Jessie**

**Deneis: Angel why do you always call her that**

**Angel: Cause I love her and that's what I think of her: as an angel**

**chapter 3: demon gates**

**The bell rings Angel goes to his next class when he feels a cold breeze in the air, and notices that every thing is slowing down. Angel looks behind him and sees someone. the person he sees makes him very angry**

**Angel: What are you doing here ****Azazel **

**Azazel: You know me stopping time to have a nice talk with a fellow demon brother. **

**Angel: Talk about what? you killing me?**

**Azazel: That too, but a talk about what is going to happen in 10 years from now**

**Angel: What is going to happen?**

**Azazel: The end of the human world.**

**Angel: How?**

**Azazel: The demon gates will open, and all of us demons will rule.**

**Angel: not if I destroy them first.**

**Azazel: And risk showing what you really are**

**Inner Angel: (grinding his teeth) Crap **

**Azazel: I thought so**

**Azazel: see you later angel**

**chapter 4: blast from the past**

**Azazel disappears and time continues. angel thinks about what Azazel said. He keeps thinking about it until he goes outside to the courtyard and sees an old friend**

**Angel: yo Camael how long has it been**

**Camael: not long dark knight **

**Angel: it's been 9 years since my training**

**Camael: yes that is true**

**Angel: hey Camael why didn't you kill me that night when you found me**

**FLASHBACK: 10 YEARS AGO **

**2343**

**Camael, flying around, looks down and sees a powerful dark red light coming from under a bridge. Camael flies down and sees his entire fellow angel brothers dead or dieing. Camael looks and sees a little boy crying in a corner. It begins to rain Camael becomes angry pulling out his sword and walks to the boy.**

**Camael: (yelling) what is your name**

**Angel: (crying) Angel**

**Camael: (angry) Is this a joke? A demon named angel **

**Angel: (crying) no**

**Camael: well let me see your face before I kill you**

**Angel looks up. Camael looks at angel's eyes and drops the sword in shock. Camael sees that angel's eyes are blood shot red like a demon name Sparta he once knew. Camael sees what angel's destiny is.**

**Camael: the dark knight of Sparta**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**Camael: you know what happened that night**

**Angel: I guess your right**

**Camael: I know I'm right. I'm all…**

**Camael's face turned from happiness to fear**

**Angel: what…what happened**

**Camael: I'll get back to you on that**

**Camael flies away **

**chapter 5: the truth is out**

**Angel turns around and is thrown to the ground by his best friends Ruben, Edwin, and Jonathan**

**Ruben: what's up? **

**Jonathan: angel…angel…angel…what's up**

**Edwin: WHAT'S UP!!!**

**Angel: get--off--cant--breath**

**They got off of angel they laughed for a few minutes until Azazel appears**

**Angel: what you doing here**

**Azazel: having some fun**

**Angel becomes very angry**

**Azazel: do you love your girlfriend**

**Angel: why**

**Azazel: oh no reason, just she'll die if you don't save her**

**Angel: how**

**Azazel: Demons and you only have 5 minutes to get there**

**Jonathan: one, you're crazy**

**Ruben: two, how is he going to get to warren park in 5 minutes fly there**

**Angel: that's the point**

**Everyone looks at angel as if he were crazy. Bat-like wings appeared on his back. Angel flies away everyones jaw drops. angel flies at blinding speed then Camael appears flying next him he gets there just in time to see the demons pining Jessie into a corner. angel attacks, killing two of them. angel looks around and sees that he is out numbered. putting Jessie on his back he flies into the air. once in a safe zone, angel pointed his hand at the ground and firing a surge of lighting bolts killing all of the demons. angel then hears Azazel laughing**

**Azazel: now everyone knows about your secret**

**Angel: (grinding his teeth) Crap **

**Angel takes her away to a bridge**

**Jessie: who the hell are you?**

**Angel: baby its me angel**

**Jessie: your lying angel is not a monster**

**Angel: so you too huh?**

**Angel: I guess I'm a…**

**Camael: angel we must go**

**Angel: no not until the demon gates are gone**

**Jessie: what the hell are you two talking about?**

**Camael: what about you  
**

**Angel: I will stay here**

**Jessie: alright if you're really angel what do you always call me**

**Angel wraps his arms and wings around her and kisses her**

**Angel: my Nephilim**

**Jessie begins to cry**

**Angel: Camael take her with you**

**Camael: ok…come Jessie we must go**

**They left angel standing at the edge of the bridge. police alarms could be heard and soon everybody in the city is at the bridge. angel looks at one of the police men**

**Angel: get everyone off this bridge**

**Angel jumps off and everybody runs off the bridge. angel flew up, pointed his hands out and fired a blast that blew up the bridge. angel flies away and a tear goes down his face **

**Monday 1354**

**Edwin: angel is a demon**

**Jonathan: he was lying to us**

**Ruben: he probably had to**

**Jonathan: for what we are his friends**

**Camael: really if he told you would you really be his friends **

**Ruben: he's right…so you're an angel**

**Camael: yes**

**Edwin: but if angel is a demon why are you helping him**

**Camael: cause he's one of the chosen ones like you three**

**Ruben: what**

**Edwin: huh**

**Jonathan: no way**

**Camael: way**

**Ruben: so what are our names?**

**Camael: the three great swordsmen**

**Camael: Ruben the blue dragon of heaven**

**Camael: Jonathan the machine warrior of earth**

**Camael: Edwin the rebellious warrior of hell**

**Jonathan: Where are our swords? **

**Camael: in your souls**

**Ruben: crap**

**Edwin: Where is angel**

**Jessie: I was about to ask that my self**

**Camael: well…**

**Angel: behind you**

**Jessie: why did you blow up the bridge?**

**Angel: there was a…**

**Jessie slapped angel in the face**

**Jessie: why do you call me Nephilim?**

**Camael: I could answer that**

**Jessie: I want him to**

**Angel: cause (a tear runs down angel's face) that's what you are**

**Jessie: so what am I? **

**Camael: half angel**

**Jessie: what? You're lying**

**Angel: I wish I was**

**Ruben (breaking the ice): how do we get our swords?**

**Angel: you Ruben must sacrifice your life for someone you love **

**Angel: Jonathan you must protect some that you see as a friend**

**Angel: Edwin you must die by the hand of a friend**

**Edwin: that sucks**

**Angel: I know**

**Jessie: alright back to what we were talking about**

**Angel: you don't believe me but soon you will. you can find me next to the library**

**Angel flies away. everybody thinks hard about what happened**

**Jessie: why did he blow up that bridge?**

**Camael: cause there was a demon gate there**

**jessie: what?**

**Camael: go home all of you**

**They did as they were told**

**chapter 6: waking the chosen ones**

**Sunday 0807**

**Jessie was in the library looking up the meaning of Nephilim. she finds it and begins to cry. she runs out and sees angel with his back turned and wings out**

**Angel: come on let's go**

**She jumps on angel's back and angel flies away**

**1237**

**Camael flies to Ruben's house and knocks on Ruben's window**

**Camael: Do you want to help angel**

**Ruben: yeah man**

**Camael: then follow me**

**They get Jonathan and Edwin then they go to California and make their way to the golden gate bridge**

**Nathalie: Ruben what you doing here**

**Ruben: umm…umm**

**Ruben: hey babe**

**Nathalie: that's the other guy who was with angel isn't he?**

**Ruben: yeah**

**Nathalie: so you're helping angel**

**Ruben: yeah**

**Nathalie smacks Ruben in the face**

**Nathalie: and without me**

**Ruben: why…????**

**Jonathan: damn!!…**

**Edwin: oh damn!**

**They walk up to the top of the bridge and four demons are there. The demons begin to attack. Camael kills one Ruben throws a demon off the bridge but one pins down Nathalie. Ruben punches it but it begins to possess begins to attack her. Ruben looks at Nathalie**

**Ruben: I love you**

**Ruben jumped off the bridge**

**Nathalie: (crying) noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Inner Ruben: I guess I'm dead **

**Then a blue light appears from Ruben and blue feathers begin to fall in his hand then they form into an old katana. Ruben looked and was happy. Ruben stops before he hits the floor then floats up back to the top. Edwin and Jonathan are still fighting the last demon. It possess Edwin and he begins to attack Jonathan**

**Jonathan: yo Edwin chill**

**Edwin: I can't stop**

**Edwin: Jonathan…kill me**

**Jonathan: why**

**Edwin: cause you're a friend **

**Jonathan begins to cry**

**Jonathan: I will miss you bud**

**Edwin: I'll miss you too**

**Jonathan pulls out a gun and fires at Edwin. **

**Edwin goes down with a smile. Jonathan drops to the floor crying. his gun transforms into a sword**

**Jonathan: how…I killed him…i didn't protect him**

**Just then Edwin's wound shoots blood up into the air. the blood formed into his sword and it falls into Edwin's hand. Edwin gets up looks at Jonathan and smiles **

**Camael: you did it**

**Angel: yes they did**

**Ruben: were did you come from**

**Angel: Japan**

**Edwin: Where's Jessie**

**Jessie: here **

**Jonathan: you got hotter**

**Jessie: thanks**

**jonathan: dude you do know that everybody is looking for you**

**angel: yeah so**

**angel looks at the sky **

**angel: lets go jessie**

**angel puts jessie on his back and flies to his house**

**chapter 7: the story**

**matthew open the door**

**matthew: what the hell are you doing get out before we get in trouble**

**angel: what do you mean we**

**matthew: i was suppose to kill you if you ever came back**

**carman: matt do.....**

**carman looks at angel standing in the room**

**carman: get out you demon!!!**

**angel vanished **

**carman: matt go down stairs**

**everybody is talking about angel**

**carman: what the hell were you thinking**

**big angel: why was he here**

**angel: what...i cant see my family anymore**

**everybody stared at angel**

**angel: why did you order matthew to kill me**

**carman: cause you're a monster**

**angel: now that hurts**

**matthew(breaking the ice): how did you get you're powers**

**angel: it happened when i was born...**

**flashback: 03/09/1991**

**1345**

**i was born with no ribs as some of you remember; i was supposed to die but a demon named sparta, who was himself dying, felt a dark aura **

**sparta: what is this feeling**

**sparta flies to a hospital and sees a baby**

**sparta: poor child your day has come**

**sparta puts his hand on the child's head. he sees where the child was meant to go**

**sparta: nooo your so innocent why are you going to hell**

**sparta looks at the child **

**sparta: i'll give you life **

**flashback end**

**matthew: so what happaned to sparta**

**angel: he died **

**matthew: how**

**angel: when an angel saves some ones life they become holy; when a demon saves some ones life they die **

**yolada: why**

**angel: because angels are holy and demon are impure **

**everyone looks down at the floor**

**chapter 8: black magic sealing**

**big angel: so what now**

**angel: you must take care of ayden**

**big angel: my son why**

**angel: he is a psychic **

**big angel: what...**

**angel: when ayden was born i felt a power from him a power that is great **

**big angel: yea right**

**angel starts to shock big angel with lightning**

**ayden begins to cry and a light begins to come from ayden. a wall of light to protect his father **

**angel: see your son's untamed power**

**big angel: how did he**

**angel: get it. since the day he was born by our famliys blood line**

**marcus: our blood line**

**angel: yes our family are all psychics **

**big angel: what do u want me to do**

**angel: allow me to create a blood seal on him it will suppress his power **

**big angel: or...**

**angel: or the powers get him**

**jessie: who or what are powers**

**angel: they are arc angels who believe that god sent them to kill all that they see as abomination **

**jessie: like...**

**angel: like demon, fallen, Nephilim, and human with abilities**

**jessie: what..**

**angel hug her close **

**angel: don't worry i wont let them hurt you**

**she kisses him**

**big angel: so are you going to do the blood seal**

**angel yes, jessie get on the other side of him**

**jessie nodes **

**angel: aright lets do this**

**angel takes a knife and cuts himself and with his blood draws a transmutation circle. a glow of dark red light begins to come from the circle. Ayden begins to cry the house begins to shake. soon the house start braking apart. 2 minutes into it ayden stop crying angel stops**

**angel: crap**

**big angel: what**

**angel: its not finished**

**big angel: what**

**angel:(laughing) one day he will more powerful then me**

**chapter 9: the powers**

**angel: but right now we must finish the seal**

**big angel: how**

**angel: i have to....**

**angel's eyes open wide **

**angel: crap, they're here**

**angel runs outside. angel look up **

**angel: crap**

**Ridd: hello angel long time no see**

**xanxus:*smelling the air* i smell a Nephilim **

**angel: no way your going near her**

**xanxus: i make certain that she will suffer a horrible death **

**angel jolted into the air trying to punch xanxus. xanxus dodges and counters with a punch to his stomach angel drops from the air like a rock and hit the ground hard**

**jessie:*runing out of the house* ANGEL!!!**

**ridd: so thats the Nephilim**

**ridd: xanxus attack the nephilim**

**xanxus: sure why not**

**xanxus dives bombs to jessie but angel kicks him away **

**xanxus: so you have some fight in you half breed**

**xanxus fires a blast of light from his hand towards angel. angel blocks the attack by grabbing it and throwing it towards ridd. ridd blocks the attack flies Down a kick angel but angel grabs his leg and slams him to the ground**

**xanxus: good job half breed but lets see if you can take me on**

**xanxus fires three balls of light to angel but angel redirects them back at xanxus**


End file.
